


A Winter's Hunt

by Here-Have-A-Melon (SilkenTiger091)



Series: Bloodlust [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kimblee is the new gluttony, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkenTiger091/pseuds/Here-Have-A-Melon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimblee is tasked with retrieving Scar, as well as completing other tasks at the northern fort of Briggs. Things don't go quite as he planned when he encounters Scar on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Hunt

Kimblee looked at the long metal pipe lodged in his appendix. The wound was already throbbing, trying to heal itself around the pipe. Reaching down, he grasped it and began to pull. The wound squelched and sputtered. Grunting, he pulled out the last few inches. Soon his flesh was pulling itself back together and the only trace left from Scar's attack was the brand-new hole in his suit. 

And the fact that the entire back of the train had been destroyed, but Kimblee decided that wasn't his problem. Dusting off his hat, he jumped off the now still train and began wading into the snow covered forest. It wasn't long until he picked up Scar's scent, traveling deeper into the forest. Leaving the wreckage behind, he began following the trail.

 

Scar had lost track of his time since he had fought Kimblee on the train. He didn't know if Yoki was still alive, and he didn't care. _ Knowing that bastard, he probably isn't. _ He knew he had to keep moving, no matter what. Snow had started to stick to him, nestling in his clothes and resting on his hair. Scar traced the tattoo on his left arm, a habit he had developed, and noticed that he was shaking violently. His breath hung in the air in front of his face. There's no way I can survive the night out here. I have to find shelter before I freeze out here. He vaguely remembers hearing somewhere that you make shelters out of the snow, but he had no expertise with snow. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Scar glanced quickly behind him, then kept moving. The more distance he could put between himself and his pursuer, the better.

It was inevitable that Kimblee would catch up with him. Scar had heard him behind him for a while. Scar couldn't figure out why Kimblee hadn't just demolished the entire forest. Perhaps he has orders to keep me alive. Or maybe he just enjoys hunting down ishvalans. Either way, Kimblee was approaching him on foot. When he finally did, it was by the bank of a river.

The water had been frozen over, moonlight illuminating both sides of the river. They were at narrow bend, and occasionally large rocks peaked out of the ice. The trees sat like guardians. The snow crunched softly underfoot as Scar picked his way down the steep bank. Overhead, the sky was clear. It had stopped snowing and the sky was sprayed with stars. 

Scar heard a noise behind him that gradually grew louder. He turned and looked up to see Kimblee standing on the edge of the bank. He had gained weight since he had become a homunculi. His suit was stained red with his blood, though he was moving unhibited. His white fedora sat perched on top of his head, and his tattered coat hung limply at his sides. Still though, Kimblee tipped his hat to Scar and smirked.

"It's a bit chilly out tonight for a walk, Scar." Straightforward and formal, with a toxic undertone.  Scar hated his voice.

"Why are you here, Kimblee. Why have you left me alive so long?" Scar was slowly trying to edge his way out onto the ice of the river.

"I'm sorry to say that my master's wish to have you alive. It seems you might know a little something that could be... problematic for them. However, if I had my way," Kimblee was beginning to close the distance between them now. "you would have been dead a long time ago. However, I will give you credit. You got me on the train back there."

Suddenly, Kimblee lunged towards him, palms at the ready. There was a large flash of alchemy, an explosion, and the eerie choir of ice as it broke. The middle of the riverbed exploded, water flying into  the air. Ice spun and snow was thrown into the air as the quiet winter night was shattered by the river bursting once more into life.

Scar was rushed along through the water, trying to cling onto his life. He had been ready for Kimblee and had plunged himself through the water mere seconds before kimblee's outreaching palms had reached him. The dark water swirled around him, and suddenly he had sunk into unconsciousness. 

 

Kimble seethed with hatred as he was rushed blindly along by the river. Damn you, Scar!  _ Damn you and your filthy brother's research!  _ Suddenly, his chest exploded into a fireworks display of blood, flesh and bone. Pain overtook his senses as he instinctively looked down to see that the river had pushed him against a large rock that had impaled him. He clasped his hands together and broke through the rock and ice above him in one explosion. He kicked hard and suddenly he was above the surface. Luckily, he was close to one side of the river and he feebly pulled himself out.

With the last bits of his strength, Kimblee rolled over onto his back and then pulled the last chunk of rock out of his chest. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on the soothing lullaby of the hundreds of tortured souls screaming in his head, but they were oddly reduced to a whisper. His chest gurgled as the alchemy did its work fixing the cavity in his chest. When he opened his eyes again, he tried to take stock of his situation.

He couldn't smell Scar. He couldn't smell anything over the smell of his own blood. He had lost his hat and his other clothes were now ruined. He had no idea where he was. And worst of all, he was starting to get hungry. Kimblee's cravings were what caused him to finally stand up and start walking slowly through the forest. 

In the distance, he noticed a small cabin, perhaps a small military station. The light was on. He could feel his stomach gurgling as he caught the scent of people inside.  _ Well, at least one of my problems will be solved. _


End file.
